Super DEATH!
by dfxcm
Summary: I guess I can't help but put up another death. It's Aya Hoshino. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer:**

No one belongs to me. All Super GALS! Characters belong to FUJII Mihona.

**Summary:** Jeri and I again. This time, it's Aya Hoshino.

* * *

(A/N: I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist and I was talking about Father Cornello and he was preaching) 

"Screw this holy shit," I complained as usual.

"..." Jeri remained speechless.

"It's okay when Scar does it, but not when this priest guy does it," I said watching as Father Cornello was preaching.

"Aww... I'm out of my blood lust state," I said as the brotherly love between Ed and Al warmed even a little of my ice cold heart. All Jeri did was laugh at my comment.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna kill Riza again once I see her on TV," I said remembering that she was in that anime.

"Ohhhh no," she complained not wanting to be witness to another death scene.

"Ohhhh yeah. I'm pretty sure she ain't in this episode though," I said continuing to watch TV.

"Thank god."

"I guess I'll come back to her later. Would you like to read the death of a priest?" I asked Jeri curiously.

"...Not at the moment," she replied.

"Not Christian," I told her.

"Perhaps on Sunday," she replied.

"He worships the Sun God," I said trying to pursuade her.

"... Like, right after church or something," she said.

"I can't write deaths in the day time."

"Then write it now and e-mail it to me Sat. night," she said.

"I'll write his this weekend," I said giving up on that idea.

"Okies. I'll be...looking forward to it," she said uncertainly.

"ONTO MY NEXT VICTIM!!" I said enthusiastically. Jeri's look on her face said "oh god".

"Care to give a guess as to who it is?" I asked.

"Aya?" she replied in monotone.

"Bravo! Applause!" I said and she bowed.

I handed her chocolate and she said, "YAY!"

"Now all ya gotta do is stay and watch..." I told her and she went wide eyed. "MEN!!  
WE'RE GOING TO SHIBUYA!!!"

"TO SHIBUYA!!" they all said in unison as they popped out of their hiding spots.

"OMG NOW?!?!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Of course," I said as if it were obvious.

She sighed, and I asked, "Any complaints?"

"It's not worth it! For choco!?" she complained.

I held out a sack full of chocolate. "Now is it?"

She stared focused on the sack of chocolate. "Don't make me get the clones," I threatened and her eyes got even bigger.

"GRRRRR-AHH! FINE" she caved, "But I don't want the choco."

"Ok ok," I said tossing the chocolate.

"It's not wight," she pouted and I just rolled my eyes..

So on our way to Shibuya, I said, "It's just chocolate... if you don't eat it it's just gonna go to waste... TO THE MALL!!! SEARCH HIGH AND LOW MEN!! WE'LL BE SURE TO FIND HER WITH THAT OBNOXIOUS FRIEND OF HERS!!"

Jeri attempted to act normal but got sidetracked with the stores all the stores. I saw her walk into one and I yelled at her, "FINE! GO IN THE STORES! I'LL JUST DRAG THE BITCH INTO THE ONE YOU'RE IN AND KILL HER THERE!"

She spun around with her eyes practically buldging out of her eyes. She then ran out of the stores and into an 'empty' part of Shibuya.

I heard the word "gals" mentioned in someone's conversation, but before I could do anything, I made one of my men get Jeri back. Once she was back, I handcuffed her to the follower that had brought her back so she couldn't leave. My eyes scanned the store...two heads of bleached hair... one head with regular hair color.

Meanwhile, Jeri- in her own world- drags whoever it is around in a circle.

I head towards them, but not before uncuffing Jeri and tying her to a nearby beam. I had on a shark tooth grin and said, "Hello there, Aya Hoshino..."

Jeri, still in her own world, walked around in a circle around the beam.

"How was your day so far?" I asked not really caring about her day.

"RUN AYA!" Jeri yelled.

"YOU'RE TIED TO IT DAMN IT!!" I yelled at Jeri seeing her continuing to walk in a circle. i grabbed a hold of Aya's collar before she got a chance to run.

Walking around in a circle with the beam, Jeri yelled, "RAN! AYA'S IN TROUBLE!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out two daggers and stuck them through her jeans and into the beam with a glare.

"Anyway," I said turning back to Aya, "it's time to die... and I don't care if you're ready or not since it doent matter."

I gave an insane chuckle and Jeri ripped part of the jeans that were stuck and turned them into shorts. "MIYU! AYAS IN TROUBLE!"

Ignoring Jeri, I grabbed Aya by the head and raised her up and smashed her head first into the ground leaving a dent in the floor.

Jeri managed to find a random Japanese man with sharp chopsticks to cut the binds. "HACHI! AYA'S IN TROUBLE!" she yelled.

"They're not gonna do anythin'... seriously...back to what I was doin', "I said tired of my friend's cries for help. _I honestly don't know why she doesn't do anything herself... lazy ass._

I picked her up by the collar and smashed her into the beam, and then walked over to another beam and smashed her straight through.

"RENJI! AYA'S IN TROUBLE!"

"...RENJI AIN'T HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. "ANYWAY!!"

I grew claws in other hand and poked her in the stomach enough to pierce her skin.

"HUGHES! AYA'S IN TROUBLE!"

Then I twisted the skin with the claws. (A/N: If you've ever watched Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, this is what Vincent Volaju does to Spike.)

"DON'T EVER BRING HUGHES INTO THIS!!" I yelled at Jeri.

". . .ROY! AYA'S IN TROUBLE! SHE'S EVEN WEARING A MINI-SKIRT!" she yelled.

"THEY'RE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE ANYWAY SO IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" I said obviously annoyed as I used my claws to do the black dahliah thing, except instead of doing it one side at a time, I just grew the claws even longer and to just pierce both cheeks at once. Takes a metal wire that was lying on the floor and begins to sew only the lips and not the cut.

"…" Jeri is horrified and speechless.

I dropped Aya on the ground and smashed her elbows and knees by stepping on them.

"…" More silence.

I took hold of the metal wire keeping her lips together and ripped it out making blood spurt everywhere.

"…" I'm beginning to think she's hemophobic.

"Not close to even bein' done yet so don't ya worry... there's more," I tell Jeri.

I dragged Aya by the hair and threw her into clothes racks, and kicked her where she landed. I watched as she tried to move on the ground and so I grabbed her by the ankle and stepped on her stomach.

Looking over my shoulder over to Jeri, I asked, "Hey! Guess what I'm about to do!"

Jeri finished puking and looked back at me. "...what?"

"C'mon... guess. It makes it more fun if you guess," I tell her as if I were a little kid and I was hiding a surprise behind my back.

She sighed. "You're gonna kill her?"

"Before that silly. Guess what I'm gonna do right _now,_" I emphasized, "before the killing."

"Give her chocolate?" she said haphazardly.

"...either you guess or I'll give you a hint by doin' it to you," I threatened.

"You're gonna injure her," she said scared of what I might do.

"Now let's get an actual educated guess... and how am I gonna do that?" I asked.

"Does it involve arms or legs?" she asked.

"Yess," I said encouraging her to go on. "C'mon... guess my method."

"Disabling her arms and legs?" she guessed. "Removing her limbs?!"

"AHAH! CORRECT!" I cheered. "Now let me show you how I'm gonna do it this time."

Jeri sigh in relief as it wasnt demonstrated on her. "Oh...gawd," she said in horror.

I took a firmer step into Aya's stomach and twisted the leg out of joint at the hip. "Now here's the really fun part. You see how the flesh is still connected?"

Jeri covered her mouth. "Yesh," she managed.

"Well, inside, the bone isn't connected to the hip anymore so... by just pullin' a lil..." I said as I began to tear off leg and held up her leg as if its a prize. "Look at that! I got the entire thing!"

"GRRRAAAHHH!!" Jeri freaked out.

"Chill. We ain't even at the best part yet," I said as I tossed the leg to the side.

"…"

"Guess whats next," I said.

"Her...other leg?" she asked.

"Alright sure. We'll do that next," as I flipped Aya so she was on her back. I pulled her leg back without letting the knee bend. Upon hearing a very distinct 'pop' I smirked and grabbed her knee with both hands and twisted her lower leg.

"Now it's time to get the upper half of the leg. Now, I don't want to just rip it off like last time... so I'd like suggestions... Now what do you suggest?" I asked turning to Jeri. "C'mon I need a suggestion already."

"...arm?" she said not paying attention.

"No no... We ain't there yet. I need a suggestion for takin' off the rest of her leg... or do ya think the bleedin' stump is fine and should leave it?" I asked.

"...sure," she agreed, just wanting to not see any more.

"Alrighty then! Movin' on to the arms! This'll be a treat." I clapped and sat Aya up and stoof behind her while pulling back both of her arms.

I put a foot on her back and pushed her forward while pulling on her arms. Blood splattered as both arms came off and Aya is leaning forward towards the ground. I tossed both of the arms both arms to Jeri and said, "Now watch this part. This part is the best. You watchin'?"

"As much as I hate it...yes," she replied.

I smiled and said, "Good," as Jeri freaked out as the limbs flew closer to her.

"By the way, you can do whateva ya want to the arms," I told her uncaringly.

She ran away from them and said, "I'd rather have them attached to a body..."

I held onto Aya's head and twisted her head and broke her neck. I paused and looked at Jeri. "Ya want extra arms? We can always give ya extra arms," I said.

She held a hand up and said, "No... I'm good... I'm good..."

"Alright then... continuin' on..." I said as I lay Aya face down on the ground while still holding onto the head. Stepping on her back between the shoulder blades, I pulled and laughed manically as a tearing sound is heard and soon, her head comes off. I held it up by the hair and cheered, "Here's another victim crossed off my hit list!"

"GO BOSS!!" exclaimed my followers.

I tossed the head to Jeri and said flatly, "Here Happy 4th o' July..."

When she caught it, she freaked out, and threw it to a nearby person.

I laughed at her silliness and asked, "Want anyone else to die?"

She goes and sits in a corner. "No... I'm good for tonight.1death per night please."

"Hahahaha," I laughed. "Okay okay. That's enough for now.

"Thank god," and she exhaled in relief.

"...Speakin' o' that guy..." I said as I started thinking.

"...That guy?" Jeri was suddenly worried and scared again.

"I'm just kiddin'," I said and her eyes totally bugged out for a moment making me laugh. "I was gonna murder Father Cornello, but then I thought it could wait. Father Cornello is from FMA."

"The fat one?" she asked back to "normal".

"Yeup," I replied.

* * *

...Uh, hi. Anything to say about this one? 


End file.
